Hidden Feelings
by Kumori sensei
Summary: NaruSasu. Sasuke sees fangirls outside his house. Concerned with what they may do he runs to the one person he trusts most in the world, Naruto. He lets him stay at his place to remain hidden, but the next day he is greeted with a pleasant surprise. Narusasu. I own nothing.


NARUSASU ONE-SHOT

Hidden Feelings

Naruto awoke to the sound of someone banging on his door and a voice yelling at him to let whomever it was in. Naruto groggily got up and as he listened to the person outside his door threaten to break it down if he didn't hurry up and let him in he realised it was Sasuke who was there. Naruto went to open his door curious to find out why he was here. Of course he thought nothing of the fact that he was only wearing blue boxers and black pyjama pants that ride low on his waist.

Sasuke stopped mid yell and stared at Naruto in his half-dressed glory. His arm that was raised to knock on Naruto's door again went slack to his side as he just kept on staring. Naruto was getting slightly uncomfortable with the staring. He didn't understand why Sasuke was acting like this, but that really didn't make much of a difference to Naruto.

"Um... Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"Yeah?" Sasuke said indicating he was listening.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked.

"...I'm not staring." Sasuke said looking Naruto in the eye for a total of three seconds before going back to staring at every other part of his body. That really wasn't helping Naruto's nerves any. He mentally sighed, this was ridiculous, Sasuke was the one who was acting strangely. If he wanted to stare at him, it shouldn't be bothering him so much.

"Yeah sure you aren't, but anyway why are you here," Naruto paused then added, "In the middle of the night?"

"Huh—oh, I need a place to hide from my fan club." Sasuke said forcing himself to keep his eyes trained onto Naruto's face. He was having a hard time doing that. Naruto stepped aside making a jester for him to come in. Once he was inside Naruto closed the door and asked why his fan club would be out in the middle of the night and what the hell he was doing out in the middle of the night.

"I wasn't out until I noticed them all outside my house," Sasuke said, "And I don't know why they are out in the middle of the night or why they were at my house and I don't want to know."

"That's, um, kinda creepy," Naruto said, "Were they seriously just standing outside your house?"

"Seemed like they were planning to do something, I'm not sure what exactly, but again I don't want to know what they were going to do." Sasuke said.

Naruto then reminded Sasuke that he didn't have any spare rooms. Sasuke shrugged and said he could just sleep on the couch or something, mentally adding 'with you' to the list. Naruto didn't like the idea of making his guests, whether they were jerks or not, sleep on a couch or the floor when he got to sleep in a nice cosy bed. The only thing was he could see Sasuke being a jerk about him giving up his bed for him so he didn't want to say anything about it, but then again he had been acting being less jerk-like recently. Naruto was curious as to why, but chose not to say anything about it in case Sasuke wasn't aware of this. That was not the point though, he would just have to suck it up and tell Sasuke that he could sleep in his room and he would sleep on the couch.

Of course, that's what he said and of course Sasuke had to be a jerk about it. He just had to say, "Like I'd want to sleep in your room. It's probably a disaster in there anyway. Honestly, I'm surprised the rest of your place isn't." That pissed Naruto off, but he told himself to calm down, that he saw this coming, it's just how Sasuke is—a royal pain in the ass. Naruto made sure he'd calmed himself down before he said, "My rooms not a disaster and I don't make my guests sleep on a couch."

Naruto immediately realised what he just said that could blow up in his face. Sasuke noticed it too, and then said it without thinking about what he was saying first. Naruto was angry that he'd actually said it and glared responding with a, "You're right, I don't ever have guests, but either way I wouldn't have them sleep on a couch," bitterly and then started to grumble incoherently. Sasuke instantly wished he hadn't said anything. He responded with a half-hearted, "Hn, whatever." Then he went to find out where Naruto's room was.

Naruto continued grumbling to himself about how much he couldn't believe he was doing this for Sasuke while he went and grabbed a pillow and blanket and went and crashed on his couch. He sighed as he stared at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, he was wide awake now. 'Great, just great, stupid Sasuke just had to ruin my sleep,' Naruto thought bitterly as he sighed again and rolled over onto his side.

Now that he was awake though and after his anger had dwindled away he started to think about what had happened. He knew that what Sasuke had said was true, he'd never had guests. He hadn't believed Sasuke would have actually said that though. And here he had thought that Sasuke was being nicer to him, so much for that. Then he thought about how Sasuke had immediately dropped it after he had said it and quietly left in search of his room. He'd been making a big deal about not wanting to sleep in Naruto's room, so why had he just left after he had brought that up. Naruto realized that maybe he hadn't meant to say it. Naruto knew it possible. He'd never seen Sasuke as the type for using such low blows. He sighed, he sort of felt like he owed Sasuke an apology, but that was ridiculous, Sasuke was the one who should be apologising to him. Sasuke going and sleeping in his room was likely his way of saying sorry, so he'd just forget about the whole thing. There, problem solved. Now all he had to do was manage to get to sleep.

Sasuke was now padding down the stairs at two in the morning and couldn't believe what he was about to do. All the bad to horrible outcomes were swimming through his head and he was absolutely sure one of them was going to happen. Not a good one, not the one he wanted, not a 'yes' or 'fine' or anything like it, it wasn't going to happen, it was going to turn out horribly. So you're probably all wondering why would he be doing this, right? Well, he wouldn't be able to tell you that so, who knows.

Anyway, Sasuke was thinking anything from an outright 'no' being the best he could get to a horrible Naruto being freaked out, throwing him out of the house, avoiding him and never talking to him again conclusion happening. There were the other ones that were in between swimming through his head too and as much as he would like to deny it he was scared. He was standing in front of Naruto now and taking a deep breath he shook Naruto awake, saying his name a few times in the process. He immediately groaned for being woken up. Then Naruto looked over at him and sighed, stifling another groan in the process and then asked, "So, what's up? Why are ya waking me up at... two in the mornin'?"

Sasuke had to force himself not to fidget and start shifting his weight from foot to foot from how nervous he was. He'd half been hoping Naruto would have told him to leave him alone and that it was too early for him to be waking up, but no, he asked him the question that went straight to why Sasuke was waking him up instead. And though he managed to keep from his fidgeting and what have you, he couldn't look anywhere in Naruto's general area when he asked if he could sleep with him.

Naruto was shocked and the first thing Naruto wanted to do was blurt out the word 'what', then he only seconds after wanted to say 'yes', he chose none of those. Instead he said, "Um... why?" Sasuke was surprised that Naruto had said anything near considering letting him sleep with him. Of course that's pretty obvious when the best answer he'd expected was an immediate no. Sasuke found himself looking back over at Naruto and found himself blushing much to his chagrin. He sure felt utterly ridiculous as to why he wanted to sleep with Naruto, or well, one of the reasons. The other reason was definitely stronger and even if he didn't acknowledge it to himself, he was using his second reason as more of an excuse than anything. He was suddenly finding this a lot harder to answer than the other question and for the life of him he couldn't understand why.

He sighed, "I had a... nightmare." He mumbled the last part, looking away again.

"...You had a nightmare?" Naruto didn't sound like he believed him. Sure, Naruto believed even Sasuke had nightmares, but he didn't think that Sasuke was going to come up to him and ask to sleep with him because of this. He had to be missing something, he was sure of it. Sasuke was just happy that Naruto wasn't laughing at him or anything.

"Yes," Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto didn't say anything at first. He just stared and for the next few minutes debated over if Sasuke was trying to trick him, having somehow found out that he liked him or if he was telling him the truth. He was missing something here, this just didn't make any sense. Sasuke, "Mr. Too Much Pride For My Own Good", was asking to sleep with him _because of a nightmare_. That completely contradicted Sasuke's personality. It was true, Naruto would be jumping with joy if Sasuke felt that comfortable with him. He just wasn't that stupid, he just had way too much pride. He sighed, what was he going to do?

The silence he was getting from Naruto was nerve racking for Sasuke and he was just about to say 'never mind' when Naruto said, "Fine." Sasuke was in shock, in absolute shock. He just stood there and wondered if he was hearing things. Looking up at Naruto, he saw that Naruto had moved to give him some room and had his right arm behind his head. No, he wasn't hearing things. His eyes were glowing with appreciation and happiness as a small smile graced his lips.

He hesitated for a second, doubt and disbelief rising up for that one instant, then it was gone and he slowly and carefully crawled under the covers with Naruto. He tensed and mentally sighed, he'd almost cuddled up to Naruto. He didn't even want to know what Naruto would do if he did that. He was careful to make sure that he wasn't touching Naruto at all before he closed his eyes to go to sleep. It surprised him how easily he was finding himself falling asleep.

It concerned Naruto when he felt no skin contact with Sasuke. He opened his eyes knowing there was no way Sasuke could be sleeping beside him without making any type of physical contact without being on the very edge of the couch. Naruto was right too, he was on the edge of the couch and about to fall off of it. Naruto reacted without thinking and reached out to grab Sasuke before he fell off, but that only ended with him being brought down with Sasuke. He made sure to push himself away from Sasuke before he ended up landing on top of him and instead crashed onto the floor beside him.

He groaned when he hit the floor. Sasuke seriously has some issues if he risked falling off the couch to avoid being in contact with him. He couldn't exactly move when one of his arms were under Sasuke's back since he'd reached out to try and keep Sasuke from falling. He sure failed on that one. He sighed, he was about to turn onto his side, but something stopped him from doing so...

Sasuke groaned waking up from the pain of hitting the floor and rolled over, in Naruto's direction, on top of him. Sasuke nuzzled his chest and sighed at how comfortable and warm 'it' was. Then he remembered his back hurt, which meant he fell on the floor, and that there was nothing like this on Naruto's floor. Then he noticed that 'it' had a heartbeat and his eyes suddenly flew open and he realised 'it' was actually Naruto. He jumped away, off Naruto, and into a sitting position as he stared in shock at Naruto.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at him, which clearly indicated he didn't think it was that big of a deal. Sasuke found that strange, he'd never seen him do that before. He assumed he may have gotten the sudden habit from seeing him do it on a regular basis. Though, he found that he actually kind of liked the expression on his face. Naruto shrugged after a few seconds and the expression was gone and he got up and stretched. Then he offered his hand to Sasuke. He didn't even bother to think about how out of character it was for Naruto to be offering him a hand or how out of character it was for him to take it. Naruto then hauled him to his feet.

"C'mon, we'll sleep in my room, then you shouldn't end up falling off because you have some strange problem with physical contact." Naruto said as he started to walk off into the direction of his room. Sasuke had the sudden urge to say that he didn't have any problem with physical contact, but then he thought about how he'd slept on the edge of the couch so he wouldn't be touching Naruto and how he jumped away from Naruto like he was the plague or something as soon as he realised he was on him and realised it made sense that someone would think he had a problem with physical contact. Besides, Naruto was the only person he actually didn't mind having physical contact with so honestly he really did have that problem.

"Hel-lo, earth to Sasuke, snap out of it!" Naruto said waving a hand in his face.

"Huh, what," Sasuke asked blinking back into reality.

"Jeez, finally, c'mon already, I want to _sleep_." Naruto said emphasizing the last word.

"Oh, uh, right." Sasuke said and followed Naruto up to his room. Naruto went and laid on his bed and closed his eyes completely prepared to go to sleep. Sasuke went and laid down next to him and was mentally berating himself for not cuddling with him when he had the chance. He rolled onto his side, so that his back was to Naruto, and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Naruto sighed when he woke up the next morning. Sasuke had ended up rolling over and had half his body sprawled over him. Naruto never thought much of this, it had happened every time they'd had to share a bed. He'd always assumed that Sasuke, whether he admitted it to himself or not, yearned for the warmth, comfort, or whatever it was that Naruto seemed to be able to provide. He never really minded it, he'd simply carefully and slowly manoeuvre himself out of Sasuke's grasp, not that he didn't try to pull him back down in the process, and get up or move Sasuke back over to his side and go back to sleep.

This time it didn't turn out that way, he was just doing what he always did when this time Sasuke whimpered, actually whimpered! Naruto was put into such shock by this that he froze, not moving a muscle. That was all unconscious Sasuke needed to pull Naruto back down. Naruto winced when he realised he wouldn't be able to get back up. Sasuke had strengthened his grip on him and had drawn himself closer. All Naruto could do now is wake Sasuke up, wait for him to wake up on his own, or hope that if he waited long enough Sasuke would loosen his hold and then he could try getting out again. He sighed, he'd be laying here for a while.

Hours rolled by and Sasuke's grip hadn't really loosened any, but he did end up waking up of his own accord. Sasuke, still half-asleep, wasn't exactly in reality yet and snuggled closer to the object of warmth he was laying on. Then of course he remembered that the "object of warmth" just so happened to be Naruto. He froze, tensed, and his whole face, ears included, flamed a tomato red. His heart beat was erratic and his stomach had butterflies flying all over the place. He didn't move a muscle. Now what would happen to poor Sasuke if he found out Naruto was awake?

Naruto was smirking right now, having been witness to all of this. He wondered if Sasuke had come to realise that his arm was draped over his waist yet. From the fact that he hadn't looked over at his arm yet he assumed that he hadn't. He was now rethinking his assumptions for as to why Sasuke subconsciously cuddled him all those nights. He had to bite his lip to ensure that he didn't say anything.

Sasuke hadn't taken note to Naruto's arm like he'd thought. He hadn't known he was awake... or at least, he hadn't until Naruto lifted his arm. Sasuke went into panic mode. He wanted to move, to scream at Naruto like it was his fault, but he couldn't. He was frozen in spot and every time he tried to make something come out of his mouth nothing happened. Of course, Sasuke was thinking Naruto may have just woken up and was going to hit him or something of the sort. What a shock it will be when Sasuke finds out he's absolutely, positively wrong.

Naruto brought his hand up and ruffled Sasuke's hair and said with a grin plastered on his face, "You worry too much." Sasuke blinked in surprise, _'what just happened?'_ Sasuke was so confused, Naruto ruffled his hair? That's what he did, not get pissed, or freaked, or something worse. The next thing that jumped to his mind was, _'Wait, what did he mean when he said that?'_

Naruto was patiently waiting for Sasuke to respond. He watched Sasuke go from surprised, to confused, to even more confused. He was rather enjoying himself. He was pretty sure Sasuke hadn't come to realise that he was combing his fingers through Sasuke's hair and was wondering just how long it would take him to realise this when his expression changed from confused to "oh-my-god-no-way!" This clearly stated that he had just now figured that out.

He noticed that Sasuke was now taking deep, calming breaths in a manner that said he was having difficulties believing what was happening. Naruto couldn't help but smirk and said, "Would you like me to confirm this is real and that you're not getting the wrong idea out of this?" Sasuke then remembered that Naruto was there, that he was still laying on him, and that he was watching him. He started to take deep calming breaths again. Then Naruto's question sank in and if he was implying what he thought he was implying then he did want him to. A dark red blush rushed across his cheeks at this. That seemed to be all the confirmation Naruto had been looking for.

He shuffled his body a bit, discreetly so Sasuke wouldn't notice. Then he brought his free hand up and tilted Sasuke chin upward and shocked Sasuke by leaning down and kissing him gently on his lips, his eyes closing immediately. Sasuke didn't respond at first, too shocked to absorb anything other than the fact that Naruto was kissing him. Then it hit him that even though Naruto was, he wasn't. Switches turned in his head and his eyes closed and he was suddenly kissing back.

The hand Naruto had used to tilt Sasuke's chin up slid over to caress his cheek. Sasuke responded by leaning into the touch. That movement helped to also deepen the kiss and suddenly Sasuke found himself wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck. Then Naruto pulled out of the kiss and slowly opened his eyes, Sasuke's fluttered open at the same time. Naruto smiled at him and Sasuke couldn't help but smile back. "So," Naruto said, "Anymore worries, confusion, or shock?"

Sasuke smirked, "None at all."

Naruto smirked back, "You know, Sasuke, smirking really doesn't work for you when you're blushing."

Sasuke huffed and shoved Naruto to the side. He landed on his back beside Sasuke and just started laughing. Sasuke rolled his eyes, moving so he was resting his head on Naruto's shoulder, one arm lax across Naruto's waist, the other bent and closer to himself since he found it uncomfortable in most every other position. Naruto slipped his arm around Sasuke's waist.

"You do this a lot, eh?" Naruto commented.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"You do this all the time when you're asleep on missions and we have to share a bed." Naruto said.

"...I do...? Then why didn't you ever tell me until now?" Sasuke asked.

"I never thought anything of it." Naruto shrugged the opposite shoulder that Sasuke was laying his head on.

"Then what made it different now?" Sasuke asked.

"Your reaction," Naruto said, "It's not like I ever stayed in the position in case ya woke up and tried to kill me or something."

"...Then why didn't you this time?" Sasuke asked.

"You had a stronger grip than usual, so I knew I wouldn't be gettin' out without you waking up, so I didn't bother. You sure didn't react like I'd expected." Naruto smirked at the last part.

"I could say the same thing." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto just kept on smirking at him. Then something occurred to Naruto and he huffed in slight annoyance. Sasuke tilted his head up to look at him and gave him a confused expression. Naruto noticed this and said, "I just realised I'm gonna have to deal with _your_ fangirls now." Sasuke tilted his head back down with a small smile on his face. All he said in response is, "I know," but he said it in a happy way. Naruto heard it and couldn't help the smile it brought to his lips.

He brought his hand up and started combing his fingers through Sasuke's raven locks. "Ah well, it will all be worth it in the end," Naruto said, "So long as I get to be with you." Sasuke's smile broadened as he nuzzled Naruto's chest and started to hum happily. That brought a grin onto Naruto's features. He turned on his side and wrapped his other arm around Sasuke, pulling him closer. Sasuke smiled and thought he'd never been happier with anyone in his whole entire life, knowing that the happiest and most treasured memories he would have would be the ones with Naruto. And he smiled as he closed his eyes and lay there in Naruto embrace, in that warmth and love and safety and so much more. This, Sasuke realized, was all he would ever need in life and Naruto was bound to end up giving him so much more.


End file.
